This application launches the first phase of data collection on the Add Health Parent Study (Add Health-PS). The Add Health-PS is an innovative project in which an interdisciplinary team of scientists will gather and analyze social, behavioral, and biological data on the parents of the members of the National Longitudinal Study of Adolescent Health (Add Health). Add Health-PS will leverage the rich longitudinal data on the original Add Health respondents to capture, for the first time, biological, genetic and social data on two linked generations. These unique set of data will support the study intergenerational linkages in three substantive domains: (i) health, functionality, and health behaviors; (ii) cognitive functioning, personality traits and preferences; and (iii) family suppor, relationship quality and ties of obligation. To address this scientific objective, data collection n Add Health-PS begins with these four Specific Aims: 1) Sample Selection & Location: Select, trace and locate a total sample of 5,000 parents of Add Health respondents, consisting of a random sample of 3,125 parents (mainly mothers) who were interviewed 16 years ago with their adolescent child in the Wave I of Add Health and an anticipated 1,875 2nd parents (mainly fathers) who currently live with that Wave I parent, were present in the household Add Health household at Wave I, but were not interviewed at that time. 2) Design Survey & Biomarker Collection: Develop a 60-minute CAPI/CASI survey instrument to be administered on a laptop computer, protocols for a 30-minute collection of physical measurements and biological specimens, and procedures to record and geocode spatial data obtained at the interview. Instrument development and choice of biomarkers will be guided by a strong interdisciplinary Design Team that will produce needed measures to address the scientific objectives for research noted above. 3) Field Survey & Collect Biomarkers: Conduct a 90-minute in-person interview with each Add Health parent in our target sample during which the following data are collected: survey data, anthropometric data, biological data from blood spot and saliva specimens and a blood pressure monitor, genetic data from DNA, and geographic locations for spatial data. We plan to collect the same biomarkers, cognitive, personality and related assessments that were collected on their offspring in past and planned future waves of Add Health. This field work will be spread over the five years of the project. 4) Data Management, Dissemination & Specimen Archiving: Monitor data quality during fieldwork to trouble-shoot in real time, clean and document survey data and biomarker protocols, prepare and disseminate data to Add Health-PS investigators and the scientific community of Add Health users, and maintain a bio- logical specimen archive for future testing.